A Life of War For All
by Loudheart14
Summary: There is something odd about this AxisClan warrior.  He's afraid to fight, and is weak.  It's a good thing he has his friends to save him right? I suck at summeries. sorry. Please read it?  Its good


**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back!-hiding in a bomb-safe room- You see, all of the computers at my house broke. Not kidding. So, I finally got a new laptop, so I can write again! Please don't kill me!**

_**Allegiances**_

_**AxisClan**_

**Leader**

**Axis-star-**A large tortoiseshell tom with red eyes

**Deputy**

**Swiftfire**-A black tom with red paws and gray eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Mossfoot**-A black and white Japanese bob-tail with amber eyes. **Apprentice-Mudears**

**Warriors**

**Leopardmask**-A dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice-Clawpaw**

**Mouseheart**-A tan tom with a ginger spot on his back, top of his head, and middle of tail. Yellow eyes.

**Icepath**-Light brown tom with a dark brown spot on his back, top of his head, and middle of tail. Amber eyes and Mouseheart's brother

**Iceclaw**-Blue-gray tom with a white face, paws, chest, and tail. Pale violet eyes.

**Mudface**-Light brown she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice-Wildpaw Mate-Iceclaw**

**Rainshadow**- A pure white tom with red eyes and a scar across his right eye.

**Swiftears**-A spiky furred, white-and-brown tom with electric blue eyes.

**Rocktail**-A small, pale brown tabby tom with white paws, chest, and tail tip. Blue eyes.

**Fuzzyface**-A black tom with a white face, (bottom) half of all legs, hips, and tail.

**Mossears**-A hyper, white-and-gray tom with amber eyes. **Mate-Bluelegs**

**Thornshadow**-A long-furred cream tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices**

**Wildpaw**-A light-brown-and-ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Clawpaw**-A pure red tom with black eyes.

**Mudears**-A black tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Bluelegs**-A light-brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray paws and amber eyes.(**Kits-Graykit**-A pure gray tabby tom with amber eyes**. Leafkit**-A beautiful white-and-light-brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes)

**Elders**

**Icefire**-A dark brown tabby tom with tan paws and amber eyes. Grandfather of Mouseheart, Icepath, and a NeuturalClan tom named Spottedpath.

**Fuzzymask**-A long-furred dark-gray tom with blue eyes. Grandfather of Leopardmask and a NeutralClan tom named Rockface.

**Runningfire**-A beautiful black she-cat with white paws, tail, and eyelids. Mother of Fuzzyface.

_**AlliesClan**_

**Leader**

**Allies-star**-A white tom with amber eyes and a red paw

**Deputy**

**Revengeheart**-A red she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. Allies-star's sister.

**Medicine Cat**

**Scaredpelt**-An old gray tabby tom with multiple scars from his life as a warrior. Red eyes. **Apprentice-Flowersayer**

**Warriors**

**Hawksky**-Thick-furred tan tom with a brown mane and a poufy tail. Pale blue eyes.

**Rainmask**- A white Scottish fold tom with the left ear and side of his face, patch on his left hip, and tail light-brown. Green eyes. **Apprentice-Sandpaw**

**Tigertalon**- Pure black tom with amber eyes.

**Scartalon**- Thick-furred tan tom with a brown puff of a chest and a poufy tail. Pale blue eyes.

**Thorntail**-A long-furred pure white tom with blue eyes **Mate-Runningpelt**

**Loudbreath**-A long-and-thick-furred dark gray tom with violet eyes.** Apprentice-Icepaw**

**Brightclaw**-A pure white she-cat with yellow eyes. Crazy.

**Redsky**-A tan she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Rainfur**-A Siamese tom with pale blue eyes

**Leopardlegs**-A long-furred brown-and-white tom with green eyes

**Hawkfire**-A white tom with ginger front paws, top of head, back, and tail. Yellow eyes.

**Mudheart**-A white tom with a gray tail tip, gray patch on his right eye, and gray fur sticking up at the top of his head. Green eyes.

**Hawkstorm** -A white tom with a gray patch on his right eye. Violet eyes.

**Brightears**- A long-furred white tom with pale violet eyes

**Mossclaw**- A long-furred, pale-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Flowersayer**- A tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws. One violet eye and one green eye

**Sandpaw**- A small, white Scottish fold with blue eyes.

**Icepaw**- A long-furred, tan tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

**Iceflower**- A black and brow tabby she-cat with white ears and amber eyes **(Kits: Sorrowkit**- A blue-gray she-kit with white paws and beautiful violet eyes **Hopekit**- A golden tabby she-kit with black ears and green eyes **Bloodkit**- A dark ginger tabby tom with one red eye and one green eye**)**

**Runningpelt-** A heavily pregnant tortoiseshell she-cat with red eyes and belly

_**NeutralClan**_

**Leader**

**Wildstar**-A pure white tom who's blind.

**Deputy**

**Brambletalon**-A white tom with red paws, back, chest, and ears. Amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

**Mudpath**- A light-brown tabby tom with white paws, back, chest, and ears. Blind. **Apprentice- Wildtail**

**Warriors**

**Spottedlegs**- A brown tom with a small "target" patch about a mouse-length downward from his hips. Amber (almost black) eyes

**Wildpath** - A fun-loving, white-and-ginger tom with forest green eyes

**Rockface**– A small, white-and-black tom with crystal blue eyes

**Bluepath**- A brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Scarfur**- A slender white tom with black tabby markings and red eyes

**Scarpath** – A small white she-cat with red eyes

**Loudstorm**- A dark ginger (almost red) tabby tom with green eyes

**Tanglepath**– A large blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes

**Leopardpelt**– A small and quiet light-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Spottedpath**– A tan tom with a ginger spot on his back, top of his head, and middle of tail. Yellow eyes. **Apprentice-Tigerpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Tigerpaw**– A light-brown she-cat with dark brown patches. Silver eyes

**Queens**

**None**

**Elders**

**None**

_**Chapter 1**_

A dark gray tom slithered through the forest, looking for his dim-witted Clanmate,

Mouseheart. _Mouse heart is right. He's afraid of everything. How in StarClan's name did he become a warrior? He would do anything to not get hurt. _The large tom sighed and sniffed the air. He followed the scent until he saw him. _Mouseheart. _He thought angrily. _Why are you talking to a NeutralClan cat? Mouse-dung! _He decided it was his time to pounce. He leaped from behind the bush where he was watching his friend, to startle Mouseheart and the NeutralClan warrior. Mouseheart yelped and hid behind the Mouseheart-look-alike, trembling.

"Mouseheart, it's me. Leopardmask," He said, shaking his head. "What are you doing talking to this cat?"

The two toms had calmed down by now. It was frightening how much the two looked alike.

"I was talking to my kin, Leopardmask!" Mouseheart exclaimed with annoying enthusiasm. Leopardmask looked at the tom in question.

"What's your name?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Why, I'm Spottedpath! I have the same grandfather as Mouseheart and Icepath do." His tail twitched back and forth, and Leopardmask sighed. _That mouse-brained Icefire. He sure was busy when he was young. But, I guess I can't talk. I have kin in another Clan._ He was about to tell the young warrior to stay off of AxisClan territory, when a quiet voice sounded behind him.

"Why is there a NeutralClan cat on our territory?" The medicine cat apprentice hissed, his eyes sparking and flaming like a fire.

"Mudears, it's alright. He was talking to his kin, and I have control of the situation. This is warriors business. Not medicine cat business." Mudears hissed angrily.

"I'm an AxisClan cat too you know! I have a right to defend my Clan as well!" Suddenly, Mossfoot appeared next to him.

"What is all this yelling about?" The Japanese bob tail sighed and looked at Leopardmask. "Just take care of it ok? It seems Mudears needs to remember how to be a medicine cat, not a warrior," He turned his face to his apprentice. "I know that you wanted to be a warrior, but you know StarClan's calling. Come. We have to get back to camp. See you later Leopardmask. Mouseheart." He said quietly as he walked back to camp.

Leopardmask sighed and turned to Mouseheart. "Time to get home."

And he walked towards camp, not checking to see if he had followed.

**A/N: Me: Please review? It would make me happy!**

**Italy: Ve~ Yes! Review for this really pretty lady please!**

**Japan: It would be greatly appreciated.**

**America: Yeah! If she gets reviews, she'll get me hamburgers!-looks through pockets- cuz, ya'know…I don't have any money. Oh, and if you DON'T review, she will be forced to eat…BRITAIN'S COOKING!**

**~Everyone trembles in fear and hides~**

**Britain: My food is the best you bloody wanker!**

**Germany: Actually Britain, its terrible. **


End file.
